An Internet Protocol television (IPTV) service provider can transmit an IPTV signal to a user via a central office, a serving area interface, and a residential gateway. The IPTV service provider can offer the user a variety of different multimedia broadcasts, such as television programs and/or movies. For example, the IPTV service provider can supply users with real-time television programs that are typically available for the users to watch only at a specific date and time. The IPTV service provider can also offer the users on-demand movies that are available for an extended amount of time and that are provided to the users upon request.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.